Does Equestria Need A Queen?
by Windrises
Summary: Celestia gives Twilight a chance to ask her anything she wants so she asks why Equestria doesn't have a queen.


Note: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust.

Princess Twilight Sparkle was invited to Princess Celestia's castle. Celestia was giving Twilight a chance to ask anything she wanted about the history of Equestria. Twilight was extremely curious and had lots of questions so she ran to the castle while looking excited.

Twilight knocked on the castle's front doors. The guards opened the door and bowed to her. Twilight said, "That's very nice of you, but that's too much. A hand wave would make me feel more comfortable."

One of the guards replied, "But we don't have hands."

Twilight responded, "Fair point."

Princess Celestia walked by and said, "Greetings Twilight."

Twilight replied, "It's so nice to see you Princess Celestia."

Celestia said, "I'm assuming there's a lot you want to find out."

Twilight jumped up and down while saying, "I have so many questions that I had to write multiple lists."

Celestia giggled and said, "You're so adorably dorky."

Twilight smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Twilight and Celestia started walking around the castle. Twilight admired all of the paintings of majestic unicorns and ponies that were in the hallway. She asked, "Where did you get these?"

Celestia answered, "I didn't get any of these silly things. Luna got them from some human painter that was called Naoko Satomi. It's rumored that she could make paintings that made the wind rise."

Twilight got excited and asked, "Is it true that you're letting me ask anything that I want?"

Celestia answered, "You have a curious mind and I love to jabber on so ask whatever you want."

Twilight asked, "How old are you?"

Celestia thought about it and said, "I lost count at around two hundred sixty."

Twilight said, "You still look amazing."

Celestia replied, "Thank you."

Twilight asked, "How long have you been the leader of Equestria?"

Celestia answered, "That's also been too long to remember." She paused and said, "I'm sorry. My answers are probably boring you."

Twilight shook her head and said, "You could never bore me."

Celestia replied, "How thoughtful of you."

Twilight asked, "How come all of the ponies that lead their own castles are females?"

Celestia smiled and answered, "We wouldn't want somebody like Shining Blandness to have a leadership role."

Twilight nervously laughed and said, "Yeah." She was surprised to hear Celestia make fun of her brother, but she respected Celestia too much to mock her.

Twilight said, "There is a question that's been on my mind for over a decade."

Celestia replied, "I'm already interested."

Twilight asked, "How come Equestria doesn't have a queen?"

Celestia paused. That was one of the few questions that she didn't want Twilight to ask. She sighed and said, "Follow me."

Twilight looked a little concerned while replying, "Okay."

Twilight and Celestia walked to the castle's library. Celestia opened a box that only she had the key to. She grabbed a book out of the box and said, "I haven't told anybody the answer to this in over a century. You're the first pony I've met that I can trust."

Twilight replied, "Hearing that is one of the greatest honors of my life."

Celestia gave the book to Twilight and said, "I know you love reading so check it out."

Twilight started reading the book. The book was a diary that Celestia had wrote centuries ago. It revealed that Celestia's parents were the King and Queen of Equestria, but they faced the wrath of King Sombra. Celestia was supposed to become the Queen of Equestria, but Starswirl the Bearded thought that Celestia didn't have what it would take to lead Equestria. At the time, Celestia was young and immature so Starswirl banned her from being charge, until she got his approval. However, Starswirl suffered the wrath of Queen Chrysalis and disappeared forever.

Twilight said, "I'm confused."

Celestia replied, "I never got Starswirl's approval so I never became the Queen."

Twilight said, "But Equestria's gone centuries without having a king or a queen."

Celestia replied, "It seems like they haven't needed one."

Twilight said, "I'm sure that Starswirl would of given you his approval."

Celestia replied, "I don't know. He was like a mentor to me, but I don't think he respected my lighthearted and eccentric way of running things."

Twilight stubbornly replied, "He was wrong about you. You're the most amazing pony in all of Equestria."

Celestia giggled and said, "You're such a cutie patootie."

Twilight nervously asked, "May I speak freely?"

Celestia smiled and answered, "Of course you can. You shouldn't treat me like your superior. I'm your equal."

Twilight said, "I believe that Equestria needs a King and Queen."

Celestia jokingly replied, "Then take over my kingdom and get married."

Twilight blushed with embarrassment and said, "That's not a good plan."

Celestia asked, "What are you trying to convey?"

Twilight answered, "I think that you should be called Equestria's Queen. It's weird for Equestria to have four princesses."

Celestia giggled and said, "Discord likes to refer to himself as a princess."

Twilight angrily replied, "He doesn't count." She calmed down and said, "Equestria should have a Queen."

Celestia responded, "An admirable wish, but Equestria hasn't needed a queen or a king for centuries. Everything's been running normal. Being called a queen is just a label. What matters is what you do with the power you have."

Twilight said, "But you've done so much with your power. You may not of gotten Starswirl's approval, but I believe that you'd be a fantastic queen."

Celestia gently lifted up Twilight's chin and said, "Thank you Twilight. You're the only pony's opinion whose opinions I value more than Starswirl's."

Twilight asked, "Does that mean that you're going to step up as queen?"

Celestia shook her head and answered, "I'm afraid I'd rather stay princess to honor Starswirl's last wish."

Twilight replied, "I respect your choice. You may not be a queen, but you've done an excellent job at leading Equestria. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Celestia responded, "And I couldn't be more proud of you."

Twilight smiled and said, "I'm deeply moved by your kindness, but there's no need to be proud of me."

Celestia patted Twilght on the back and replied, "You're the most modest pony that I ever met. The reason I asked you here is because I've had to spend centuries with only a few ponies that could trust. Seeing you go from anti-social to having hundreds of friends has inspired me in ways that you could never imagine. You're not just a fellow princess. You're the pony that I respect the most."

Twilight asked, "What about Luna and Cadence?"

Celestia replied, "They're wonderful, but nobody sparkles more sunshine into my life than you." Twilight blushed so hard that her purple face looked more like a red face.

Twilight said, "Thank you for letting me ask you such personal questions. I learned a lot of essential things. I'll keep your secrets safe."

Celestia replied, "Feel free to tell your friends anything you want about me. You're the only pony who won't accept bribes from the ponies who would mock me if they found out the truth. Just don't tell Discord."

Twilight responded, "I won't tell him any secrets."

Discord popped up and said, "I'm really disappointed in both of you."

Twilight angrily asked, "Why should you be the one who's disappointed?"

Discord answered, "I'm ashamed of Celestia for keeping secrets from me and I'm ashamed of you for not gossiping to me about it." Twilight growled with anger. Discord had a sneaky smile on his face while leaving.

Celestia said, "Thank you for everything Twilight. I hope what you learned doesn't ruin the way you look at me."

Twilight smiled and replied, "What I learned made me respect you even more and I thought the was impossible. I've been fangirling about you for over a decade. I probably shouldn't of told you that."

Celestia responded, "Spike showed me the multiple shrines you have of me so I've known about that for years."

Twilight angrily said, "I'm going to ground Spike for this."

Celestia replied, "It's okay. I used to have a shrine to Princess Kaguya."

Twilight said, "I wish that I could talk to you more, but I have to check up on my friends."

Celestia replied, "Feel free to come back whenever you want."

Twilight said, "Thank you." She hugged Celestia and walked out. A few minutes after leaving the castle Twilight whispered, "I didn't think it was possible for me to love my greatest hero even more than before, but Celestia made it happen."

Meanwhile, Celestia calmly walked around her kingdom while saying, "I didn't think it was possible for me to love my greatest hero even more than before, but Twilight made it happen."


End file.
